


I Wanna Hold Your Hand - Ian & Mickey

by floralsuitian



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Sunsets, domestic husbands, hand holding, head canon, post s10, walks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25392418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floralsuitian/pseuds/floralsuitian
Summary: ~ In which a random walk turned into a daily routine ~*Or the one where Mickey actually likes to take walks and watch sunsets with Ian*
Relationships: Gallavich - Relationship, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 11
Kudos: 128





	I Wanna Hold Your Hand - Ian & Mickey

**Author's Note:**

> Another random one shot has arrived hehe I've had this head canon for a few days and I just love the simplicity of Ian and Mickey going for little walks around the neighborhood. Just cause they can now : ) 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this 900-word one shot that is so random but made my heart happy <33

It was really random when he asked him one day. They were cleaning up from dinner, Franny sitting at the kitchen table coloring with Debbie and Sandy, Liam playing his video games, Lip sitting with Freddie on the couch, and he just asks him.

“You wanna go for a walk with me?”

He chuckles, drying the plate with the dish towel cause yeah, it was pretty random of him to ask but it was warm outside, a _nice_ warm. Evening warm, not too hot but cool enough.

“A walk? In this heat?”

“Yeah, it could be nice. Wanna go?” 

He shuts off the water as he finishes washing the last dish, hands it to his partner. He shrugs, puts the plate in the cabinet, then hangs the towel over the oven.

“Fuck it, let’s go for a walk then.”

The redhead smiles upon hearing his decision and they slip on their shoes before telling the girls they’ll be back later. The brunette heads down the back stairs first, the redhead following close behind him as he turns around to wait for him. He turns around when he reaches the bottom of the stairs and sticks his hand out to him. The redhead stares at him for a second, then smiles. 

They’ve held hands a few times now. _Quite_ a few times. But it was still foreign to them. It was still a new concept. The feeling of their hands slotted together as they walked through the store or just even while they were laying in bed together. It was a weird concept to them but one that they ultimately found comfort in. 

The redhead interlaces his fingers with his partner’s and they both smile at each other as they walk through the small gate of the chainlink fence and down the sidewalk. The air is cool, there’s birds chirping, and the trees are blowing softly through the faint wind. The redhead feels his hand being squeezed gently and looks over to his partner, who’s looking back at him.

“What’s up?,” the redhead chuckles softly, rubbing his thumb back and forth over the back of his hand.

“Nothin’, just...like holdin’ your hand,” the brunette feels a slight blush creep onto his cheeks and the redhead leans over, kissing his temple gently.

“Like holding yours too,” he repeats softly. 

They walk for awhile, talking about work and random shit that’s been bothering both of them internally and even things that aren’t bothering them. They just _talk._ At one point, the redhead picks up their hands and kisses the back of his partner’s. He smiles at him, this time showing his teeth. They walk some more until they see the faint pink of the sunset starting to fade into the clouds. 

“We should get home,” the redhead says, still holding his partner’s hand. The brunette nods but keeps his eyes on the sunset. 

“What if we go watch the sunset first? Wanna do that?”

And the redhead beams, truly. His face lights up like a kid on Christmas morning and he nods gently. 

They find a place right outside the neighborhood with a decent view and they sit in the grass, the redhead leaning his head against the brunette’s shoulder and they knock knees, the brunette taking his hand and resting over it his partner’s thigh. And they just sit and watch and bask in one another in this moment. This moment that they might not get again. It’s corny as fuck, the brunette thinks, even though he’s the one who suggested it. But watching the sunset with his partner is...calming. Relaxing. Freeing. In more ways than one. 

As it begins to dip behind the horizon, the redhead picks up his head from his partner’s shoulder, leans his forehead against the side of his head, his arms hooked around his that’s resting on his thigh, and he whispers, “I love you,” against the shell of his ear. And the brunette lets out a soft breath as if he’s saying it for the first time again.

“I love you,” he repeats back, turning his head to smile at his partner then kiss him tenderly on the lips. It’s some romcom shit, but neither of them care as they sit and feel the cool air encasing them as the sun disappears for the day. 

It becomes a routine habit for them. As summer goes on, they take a walk usually after dinner. Sometimes it’s spontaneous. They’ll be sitting on the couch with everyone and the brunette will lean over and say “let’s go walk” or they’ll be in the backyard drinking beers with everyone and as it cools down, the redhead will take his partner’s hand and ask “wanna go walk?”

It becomes natural for them. What had started as a random activity quickly became just part of their routine. Not only was it more time for them to be alone, but it was also more time for them to just talk. About them, their future, work shit. It was nice and comforting and relaxing for the both of them. It was...simple. And they got to hold hands, which was a bonus. And whenever there’s a wild sunset, they sit in their spot in the grass, holding one another, watching it dip behind the horizon, and they smile because how the fuck is their life? It is though, and it’s everything.


End file.
